elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Qijne
Qijne is one of the chefs that worked in Umbriel. She is a character who appears in . Appearance She had an angular, drawn, hard face and her teeth gleamed like opals in the dim light. She used to wear a checked indigo-and-lapis shirt, apron, and indigo pants. , part one chapter seven History Umbriel Crisis When word spread about Annaïg being found in Umbriel, Qijne went to the Midden to bring her to her kitchen. She had to face chef Fexxel, who refused to let Annaïg go without fighting. Qijne wounded Fexxel with her invisible blade. No one else opposed Qijne, so Annaïg and Mere-Glim were brought to her kitchen. Qijne assigned Slyr, one of her underchefs, to teach Annaïg the basics of the Umbrielian cooking. Qijne told Annaïg that she had to invent new dishes to please the culinary tastes of the lords. Her first task was to identify the substances that had been collected in Tamriel. , part one chapter eight Qijne killed Oorol with her filet knife because Lord Ghol was bored by Oorol's prandium for the fourth time in a row. , part two chapter one She ordered Slyr to take Oorol's place and prepare Lord Ghol's meals. Slyr and Annaïg did not please Lord Ghol at first, so Annaïg decided to cook on her own to learn about the ingredients in Umbriel. Qijne discovered her cooking when she was supposed to be cataloging. Annaïg explained that she did not want to disappoint Lord Ghol again, but Qijne told her that she would kill Slyr and cut off one of her feet if they failed again. , part two chapter four Qijne inquired Slyr why they were serving a complete fish to Lord Ghol. Annaïg explained to her who the fish would release a series of odors. Void and fire salts there around the fish, which would then release their essences. After a tense silence, Qijne simply walked off. After Annaïg's success, Toel decided to invade Qijne's kitchen. Qijne gathered her strongest cooks and they escorted Slyr and Annaïg to a safe room. A bull sized beast destroyed the door of their refuge, and Toel's cooks poured through the door. Qijne lost an ear and her arm was wounded. She knew that they had lost, but she wound not let Toel have his trophy. She approached Annaïg and tried to kill her with her invisible blade, but Slyr buried her cleaver in Qijne’s neck. Qijne resisted for a moment, but she finally dies. , part two chapter eight Powers She had an ability to damage people with her bare hands. She could whip out her arm and the victim is either severely injured or murdered. Other chefs refer to it as a filet knife. Nobody knows how she can do it or how long it can get. , part two chapter one Glim later found Qijne's body in the sump. Qijne's staff *Slyr *Oorol *Annaïg *Luc *Dest *Minn Quotes *''"Ah, determination, passion. Do you really have such passions, Fexxel? Or is this all superficial, like your cooking?”"'' *''"I don’t need all of you, you know. Your legs, for instance—not very useful to me. More of a problem, really, if I imagined you were prone to running off."'' *''"You really know nothing of Umbriel, do you?”"'' *''"There are many appetites in Umbriel. Some are coarse—meat and tubers, offal and grain. Other habitants have more spiritual appetites, subsisting on distilled essences, pure elements, tenebrous vapors. The loftiest of our lords require the most refined cuisine, that which has as its basis the very stuff of souls. And above all, they crave novelty. And that, my dear, is where you come in."'' *''"Did you interrupt me? I’m sure you didn’t."'' *''"Lord Ghol was bored by his prandium! For the fourth time in a row!"'' *''"Another of your metagastrologics?"'' *''"He won’t have you."'' Appearances * * de:Qijne ru:Куиджн Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Lore: Females Category:Infernal City: Females Category:Infernal City: Umbrielians Category:Lord of Souls: Umbrielians